WhokilledBryce
by Jvukelic29
Summary: It’s been a week since the guilty, well known high schooler was found dead. Everyone has a theory but no one has proof. Who killed Bryce walker?


Chapter 1: The funeral

The cold air gushed over all the standing bodies. Muffled sobs from the devastated parents filled the area. Tears slid slowly down faces. It had been one week. One week exactly since he was found. Since the students of Liberty High had received the news that would cause a war. Since Bryce walker was found dead. And nobody knew who did it. Truth be told, nobody was truly sad. Not even his parents. Bryce walker did horrible things. Now, Jessica was safe from her rapist. Zach and Justin were safe from their "leader" And Clay and Tyler were safe from their bully. But nobody was safe from the hell that would break loose. Clay raised his eyes to the people in front of him. He didn't recongnise theml. He had been told that they went to the same school as Bryce. Riverdale High school. It had only opened a few months prior due to the overpopulation of Liberty high, he had heard. They didn't really talk much to Bryce, he had heard. Their names were Veronica and Archie and Betty and Jughead. They stood still, with no emotion. Clay stared for a little longer before he was pulled out of his trance. "Clay, are you coming?" He turned his attention to Jessica's face that barely showed emotion. Hands connecting, he gave one last glance at the four before joining his speechless friends.

The soft music filled the large room. They had booked the largest one the club had owned. Everyone spoke quietly to each other. Chloë's hands shakily grabbed the hand rail that contributed to holding the balcony together. She couldn't begin to count the times her eyes had rolled during the ceremony. Person after person had nominated themselves to speak before Bryce had been laid to rest. Chloë thought about the things that were said. The things that made her so damn mad.

"Bryce was a good person. He only ever cared about everyone but himself."

"Bryce always tried to help the community. He was taken too soon."

"We all loved Bryce. He had a heart of gold."

It was all a bunch of bullshit. He wasn't a good person. He only cared about himself. His heart was most definitely not made of gold. The lies he had told to people, had falsely led people to believe that he was a good person. But Chloë knew he wasn't. Chloë knew about all the horrible things the he'd done. To Hannah. To Jessica. And to all the girls before her. Chloë knew something that nobody else knew. What he tried to do to Veronica. Chloë looked down at the tiny bump that was covered by her black dress. She hadn't decided what she was going to do with it yet. It being the result of her own rape story. By her very own boyfriend. They hadn't spoken for a whole 3 weeks before she had found out that he had been murdered. She wouldn't forget the moment. The moment she was deemed free.

Chloë sat abruptly at the pounding of feet coming up the stairs, towards her room. She looked at the tiny bedside table clock and rolled her eyes. 5:36AM. Getting up to open her door for whoever so rudely awoke her, she saw her mother's tear stained face and noticed her shaking hands approaching her.

"Mum? What's going on?" She grabbed her mother's hands as she dragged her towards her white Stella gas lift bed frame to sit.

"I... Chloë.. I don't even know how to tell you this.."

"What? Mum, what's happened?"

"He's gone." Chloë froze. Who was gone? Since her parents divorce her father had gone off the rails. Gone till 6 in the morning only to come home, shower and do it all again. She felt as if her heart had stopped beating. Voice shaky, she let out the question she was scared to hear an answer to.

"Who?" Seconds passed before her mother let out an answer. Through faint sobs, she could just make it out. And after hearing the answer, she knew her heart had really stopped.

"Bryce. He was found dead an hour ago. A gunshot wound. They don't know who did it. Oh baby I'm so sorry." Chloë's mum grabbed Chloë and hugged her. She said nothing. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know what to do.

"Hey" Chloë turned to look at whoever brought her out of her daze.

"Hi" Chloë turned back to the surprisingly good view that layed in front of her eyes. He didn't deserve any of this.

"Chloë, I don't even know what to say to you. H...How are you?" Chloë pondered what Jessica had asked her. She didn't know how she was supposed to answer. She didn't even know that answer.

"I'm coping"

"He deserved it you know. He killed Hannah. He killed a part of me and he killed a part of you and all those girls he raped. And he gave you a part that you can never forget." Jessica's eyes traveled down to Chloë growing stomach.

"Have you told anyone?"

"No"

"Are you going to tell anyone?" Chloë sighed. How was she supposed to know. She didn't even know if she was keeping it.

"No"

"Are you going to keep it?"

"NO! I don't know Jess. This is a lot for me, ok? I need to just think. About all of this. I have no idea what I'm going to do. God, if my mum ever found out she'd hate me. She'd be so disappointed with me. I couldn't ever live with it" Jessica's heart broke for Chloë. She was stuck cleaning up a mess that Bryce had left for her.

"Hey, I know this is a lot for you. I have no idea what you're going through but I am always here for you. I know it's hard. But no matter what happens, with you or with your mum, I'm here. Ok?"

"Ok"

"Come here" Jessica pulled Chloë into a tight embrace and through tears she could just hear the words she had managed to whisper.

"Thank you"


End file.
